


Hold Me

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Nursing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Sansa finds a very sick Petyr in his bed chamber and offers to take care of him because he's too stubborn to do it himself.Basically just a bunch of fluff and smut.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Hold Me

Jon had just finished his speech to the rest of the lords preparing to fight in the great battle with him, telling them of his plans to visit the Dragon Queen in hopes of talking her onto their side of the war. Sansa leaned back in her chair, bracing herself for Petyr's sly sarcastic comment that would surely come… but it never did.

Sansa turned her head to the right where he always stood, and frowned slightly, confused when she didn't see him posed there like always. It was  _ very _ unlike him to miss a meeting such as this. Any excuse to exercise his sharp tongue and clever mind, he'd never miss. So where was he?

As Sansa thought on it more, she couldn't even remember seeing him for dinner last night, either. Nor for lunch. He was always finding an excuse to be near her… so what was keeping him now?

Sansa waited until the meeting was over to approach the young boy she knew had been tending to Petyr's needs to ask about the last time he'd seen him.

"Yesterday morning, my lady. He asked not to be disturbed until told otherwise." He told Sansa and she twisted her mouth in thought.  _ What could he be doing that required him to be completely alone for days? _

Was he plotting? Writing scrolls? Did he leave and he doesn't want anyone knowing? Was he hiding something… or someone? A million possibilities ran through her mind and she figured it'd be far less dangerous to just go  _ see _ herself. So she waited a little later into the evening before heading to his chambers.

She knocked three times and waited patiently, listening to hear anything that might give something away but no sound came and no one came to open the door, either. She knocked again but when no one answered she frowned.  _ Had he left, then? _ She, expecting his door to be locked, pushed down on the handle anyways and was surprised when the latch came up and the door pushed open.

She stepped in cautiously and blinked to adjust to the darkness of his room. There was a candle lit beside the bed and, surprisingly, a figure lying beneath the furs. She frowned again and stepped closer. His eyes were closed but he was shaking, his whole body convulsing. He was sweating, too…  _ a lot. _ Though he still seemed to be unconscious.

She'd never seen him in such disarray before. His hair was always perfectly intact but now it was messy beyond compare and stringy from his sweat. He looked like he was in so much pain.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and felt all her disdain for him leave her completely at the sight of him in such a state. How long had he been like this? He was so  _ pale _ .

"Petyr?" She said gently, her hand resting on top of the many furs covering his chest. He didn't stir. "Petyr?" She asked louder this time, even more worry filling her expression. His lips parted slightly and she could see how cracked and dried they were, in contrast with the shiny sheen of his skin. She squeezed his shoulder a little and his eyes cracked open halfway.

He groaned, grimacing as he shifted to face her better. "Sans.." He muttered and her frown deepened.

"What happened? Why haven't you called a maester?" She demanded and the side of his mouth turned upwards in what she guessed was a smirk but it looked like a grimace. His body shook fiercely again.

"Careful," he started through chattering teeth. "Almost sounds like-like you care." She gave him an unimpressed look. "I didn't think it would-would get this b-bad." He admitted. "I d-didn't think anyone would c-come."

"Oh so you thought you'd just die from a fever, is that it?" She snapped back, amused. He managed a small smile and she figured if he were himself, he'd roll his eyes too.

"S-s-so cold." He stuttered, shaking violently again. Sansa turned her head to find the fire thoroughly dead in the fireplace across from his bed. She sighed and stood back up, walking over to it and rearranging the logs before lighting it again. She then approached the door and Petyr muttered her name again through those chattering teeth of his. She turned expectantly. "D-don't." He said.

She knew what he meant. He didn't want her to leave. She suppressed a smile. "I'm just getting the maester. I'll come back."

He stared at her as if he didn't believe her, but nodded his head anyways. A part of her ached a little at the disappointment in his eyes… a part of her wanted to forget the maester and curl up beside him, though she knew his health would only worsen if she did so.

She found her handmaiden on the way to the maester's chambers and asked her to bring Petyr some soup and water. When she returned with the maester, he was surprised to see Petyr in such a condition. He took his temperature and frowned at the result.

"He's dangerously hot." He told her, pursing his lips.

"I don't understand… he's freezing." She said, gesturing to the shaking man in front of them. The maester  _ tsked _ .

"Yes. He has the chills, I'm afraid. It's a little tedious to get rid of. He mustn't be so bundled up as it will only increase his core temperature, but at the same time, if he feels too cold it could trigger another episode of chills." The maester paused to seemingly contemplate something. "I shall visit regularly and continue to take his temperature. He's left it far too long than he should have." He seemed unimpressed. "He should be watched over constantly. Remember, avoid cold water and the like, but also don't let him convince you to, say, start a fire or cover him with more blankets. He should drink something, too, he looks far too pale." Then he left without another word.

Sansa glanced down at the sickly looking man before her and sighed heavily. "Come on, you heard him, you can't have these many blankets."

Petyr grunted in reply, clearly not caring what the maester had said. Sansa peeled back a few layers of furs and frowned at all the sweat and the many, too many, layers of clothing that he wore.

"Perhaps you should have a bath. The maester said no cold water but luke warm should be fine. It'll help you feel better and that way I can change your sheets so at least you feel more fresh when you get out." Sansa told him and he looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

"A sp-spong bath?" He jested. "How kind of you, my-my lady."

She rolled her eyes. Her handmaiden knocked on the door and Sansa opened it, glad to see the tall glass of water and large bowl of soup with a bread stick on the side. She thanked the girl before asking her to prepare a room temperature bath for Petyr. The girl eyed her curiously before nodding and retrieving the tub.

Soon the tub was filled, bubbles and all, before Sansa found herself alone with him again. She moved the food out of his reach and informed him that he would get to eat after he had his bath. He pouted like a child but Sansa, admittedly, had to bite back a smile at the sight.

"I'm going to get some fresh sheets for you. By the time I return I expect you to be in there, understood?" She demanded and he had the audacity to smirk. The prick.

He sat himself up, with difficulty, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, unreliably, his legs shaking. Sansa stripped his bed quickly and pretended not to notice how his hands fumbled over the ties of his tunic. She rolled her eyes and dropped the heap of bedding, making to stand in front of him.

"Stop it." She said sternly, untying them herself. She didn't have to look up to see the smirk on his face, she  _ knew _ it was there.

When his tunic was off she made to leave but stopped when she saw the lacing on his undershirt as well. She sighed again and began untying that, too.

He lifted his arms when it was untied and she shook her head in annoyance (amusement) as she pulled it up and over his head.

Her eyes fell immediately to the scar bisecting his body. She had forgotten about that.

His expression changed immediately and he shifted away from her, clearly wanting to escape her gaze. She stopped him and pulled him back to face her.

Her eyes followed the trail from collarbone down, past where she could see. It was a thin white line that trailed all the way down, puckered slightly. It looked painful.

Her hand instinctively reached up to trace it. He shuddered, chills seemingly forgotten for a moment. Though he was still shaking a little, she suspected this proximity warmed him in other ways. Though she knew more heat wasn't what he needed right now, as it would only increase the fever, so she took a step back and her hand fell to her side. She couldn't look at him, especially when she noticed the ties at the front of his breeches. She reached for them and immediately heard his sharp intake of breath.

She made quick work of it, pulling them loose enough so he'd be able to easily pull them off, but not loose enough that they'd fall from his hips. Then she left as quickly as she could.

She took slow steadying breaths as she walked down the hall in search of fresh linens. Being near him was intoxicating. Whatever it is she feels for him just consumes her when he's near and she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it.

When she returned to his door with clean sheets and furs, she prayed he was fully submerged under the bubbly water when she walked in. Thankfully, he was.

He greeted her with a lazy smirk. "This water's fr-freezing." He complained as she began redressing his bed.

"No it isn't, but because your temperature is ridiculously high… it seems so." She replied, straightening out the sheets.

He scoffed, opening his mouth to respond when a knock sounded at the door. It was the maester, thankgod. He praised her for getting him in the bath and left behind different kinds of medicines, giving Sansa directions for each of them.

She practically force fed the medicines down his throat, to his displeasure. He threatened to vomit it back up but managed to keep it down for now.

"That was  _ horrid." _ He said, making a face.

"Maybe you should get out and get dressed now." She suggested, glancing down at the water.

"But it's  _ just _ starting to feel nice." He told her, adjusting slightly in the water. The movement caused what little bubbles remained to move around and she immediately withdrew her gaze.

"Petyr… the bubbles are… disappearing. It's time to get dressed." She demanded, trying not to sound so shy. He slowly smirked as he looked down at the surface of the water.

"A little longer." He said, face smug. He knew he was affecting her. It was infuriating. She purposely turned her head away, knowing that if she looked into the bath, she'd see  _ him. _ She's never seen a man naked before. A part of her was curious but a far larger part of her was mortified at her own curiosity.

He chuckled, drawing her back from her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him but wouldn't allow her eyes to drop. He was smirking. "You can look, sweetling. I don't mind."

Her cheeks flamed and her eyes widened. "What? No! I don't want to look at you!" She hastily exclaimed and his smirk dropped. She hadn't meant to sound harsh. She  _ was _ curious after all… but she's been raised a proper  _ lady _ all her life and the thought of Petyr  _ knowing _ she was curious about his body was horrifying to her. A lady shouldn't think such things.

He shifted uncomfortably and his expression looked slightly hurt. He looked down briefly at his exposed chest and seemed to cringe. He let himself sink more into the water so only his neck was exposed, like it is when he's dressed. He was self conscious. She wondered if that was why he dressed the way he did, all buttoned up and proper to show as little skin as possible.

She immediately felt bad for her instinctive reaction. "No, Petyr I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Sansa. I was just joking anyway." He paused, running a hand through his damp hair. He leaned forwards to dip said hair into the water and flicked his head up to push his hair from his face. "I know I don't have the young muscular body that you desire."

She frowned. She hadn't desired her  _ knight in shining armor  _ for years. That was back when she was a naive little girl that thought a handsome blond haired prince would court her and eventually marry her and then life would be a simple affair.

"I haven't wanted that for a long time, Petyr." She stated. "I really didn't mean it that way at all. You have a nice chest, I don't know why you hide it." She told him but he looked away. He looked upset.

"No, it's ugly." He said without room for argument. He meant his scar, she realized.

"Everyone has scars, Petyr. Your's is far less ugly than most." She told him and his eyes flickered back up to hers. He looked at her untrusting, so she reached forward to prove her point, laying her hand flat against the top of his chest.

He gasped quietly in surprise, but let her do what she wanted. His chest felt solid. Maybe not muscular, no, but sturdy and solid. He had a light dusting of hair across his skin and she could feel his heartbeat quickening the longer her hand stayed there.

Her voice was soft and gentle: "I'm sorry I reacted that way, I was just deflecting because I was embarrassed. I don't think you're ugly in the slightest. You're rather good looking if I'm being honest."

His smirk finally returned. " _ You _ think I'm good looking?" He clarified and she pursed her lips in distaste, rolling her eyes. He chuckled and the vibrations went up her arm, warming her.

"Your heart is beating very fast." She teased him in return and his eyes widened for a split second, caught off guard. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well,  _ uhm… _ you're a foot away…  _ touching _ my chest, and I'm completely naked, so…" He replied and she felt the heat warm her cheeks again at the reminder of exactly what she'd see if she looked down right now.

She swallowed thickly, licking her lips. She pulled her hand away but he caught it with his, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "Time to get out. I'm getting cold again."

She nodded, pulling her hand away with reluctance and grabbing a towel for him. He was attempting to stand up when she turned around and she immediately scolded him, shielding her eyes from his lower half and throwing him the towel. He chuckled and dried himself before pulling on his breeches.

She finally dropped her hand and fake glared at him. He sent her a cheeky wink before sliding into bed.  _ "Mmm _ , sweetling it feels so much better. Thank you." She smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

"I'm glad you've stopped shaking and shivering so much." She told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He ate almost all of his food and she was glad for it. It would make him feel much better.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I can handle the rest." He said out of the blue and Sansa frowned.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She teased, feeling slightly concerned that that  _ is _ the case. He barked a laugh.

"Trust me, sweetling, I'd  _ never _ want to be rid of you." His reply was raw and honest and she smiled in return; she couldn't help it. "I  _ am _ kind of finding it hard to breath so perhaps you staying is for the better." He agreed and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Here," she started as she read the labels on the bottles that the Maester had given her. "He gave us ointment for that. It goes on your chest and back."

She opened the bottle and held it out to him. He grunted as he sat up, exposing his bare chest once again. He allowed her to pour some of the medicine into his palm before rubbing it on his upper chest, sighing gratefully at the feeling of it. "That's better." He said.

When he finished he went to take more but hesitated. "Uh, Sansa, you'll have to do my back… if you could?"

She felt stupid for not even realizing that he couldn't reach his middle upper back. Of course he'd need help. She bit down nervously on the corner of her mouth before nodding. He turned onto his stomach and laid with his cheek pressed against the pillow. He watched as she anxiously poured the liquid onto her palm and then corked the bottle and put it aside.

She rubbed both hands together and then finally reached out, tentatively pressing her fingers… and then palms against his back. She watched his eyes close and she wondered if her touch felt good to him. She rubbed his back with care, applying the ointment between his shoulder blades. For a man that wasn't all that muscular… he had a very nice back: really defined ridges and curves. His skin was similar to hers in its paleness, but it was nice.

Her whole life she was designed to be attracted to the warrior type: courageous and loyal… honourable to a fault. He would have long blond hair and blue eyes… he'd be tall and muscular with a big build, one similar to her father or brother's.

Petyr had almost none of those characteristics. He was certainly courageous in his own way…  _ bold _ , more like. And loyal to her, maybe. But he was pretty much the opposite in every other way. He had relatively short hair, which was dark as night and facial hair that matched. His eyes were a grey-green and full of secrets… mischief… mystery. He was about the same height as her and for a woman… she was pretty tall… but he certainly wasn't the six feet she had dreamed of. He certainly wasn't honourable, but he was extremely clever, which is something that intrigued her about him. His body was thin, but his shoulders were broad. She found she didn't care that he didn't have much muscle on him; he was attractive regardless. Yes, she had admitted that much to herself: she was attracted to him. She found he was elegant where others lacked. His walk is elegant and the way he stands, his writing and his words. All of it resonated a certain beauty. It wasn't a feminine beauty by any means; he was most certainly a man and he showed his manliness in other ways. He could be very dominant and protective… commanding and territorial. But what she liked most about Petyr was his soft side: when he would be sweet to her. She liked when he got embarrassed because it proved he was human.

She finished with the ointment and retracted her hands. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily, eyes half lidded.

"It has got to be late. If you're tired you can lay down." He suggested and she breathed a laugh.

"In your dreams, Petyr." She teased and he smirked wickedly.

"Oh  _ sweetling _ , you have no idea." He drawled, eyes dragging up and down her body. She blushed under his gaze and turned her head away. "Look at me." He demanded gently. She turned her gaze back to his. "I love it when you blush around me." He admitted, and she inevitably blushed harder. He chuckled. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Any at all?"

Her eyes locked onto his and she was surprised with how vulnerable he looked. He was openly himself. No mask, and no Littlefinger. Just Petyr.

"I…" She paused, not knowing how to respond.

"Can I ask you something?" He interrupted and she was thankful because of it. She nodded. "The two times I've kissed you… did you want it? Or did you just go along with it to get where you are now?"

She thought about it for a second. The first time he kissed her, he had surprised her. She didn't  _ not _ like it but she had a million questions and she was scared and confused. The second kiss was far less surprising. She had been expecting it. She remembers hanging onto every word he said. She wasn't sure if she wanted it necessarily, but she definitely enjoyed it when it happened.

"Wanted? I don't know… I didn't think you thought of me like that so no, I guess I didn't  _ want _ it." She replied honestly and he nodded sadly, looking down. "But I enjoyed them."

This cheered him up again and a smile pulled at his lips. "If I wasn't so sick, I would try to kiss you again." He admitted and she fought down the blush, settling for a little smile instead. "It's been such a long time."

It has been. He had tried to kiss her not long ago by the God's Wood, but she had too much on her mind to try and figure out if she wanted to kiss him or not. She was in  _ her _ home now with  _ her _ family. She could do what she wanted. And so it wasn't enough time to decide if his lips on hers was what she wanted when he started leaning in.

"It has been." She agreed.

He was quiet for long moments, supposedly thinking as it seemed. "What's on your mind?" She finally asked and he looked back at her.

"I just realized I've never said it out loud." He stated and she frowned slightly in confusion. He swallowed thickly before continuing. "You must know by now how I feel about you, but… I just realized I've never told you that I'm in love with you. Not once."

Her lips parted in surprise. She knew that already, didn't she? Either way, hearing it from his lips made it seem so real.

She didn't know how to respond and slowly the silence was filled with the sound of his chattering teeth. He was shivering again.

She sighed, standing from where she sat on the bed and pulling the covers aside. She ignored his surprised expression, which quickly shifted to a smug one, and climbed in beside him. She didn't make to touch him and he didn't either. She just laid there, in his bed, inches apart.

From the corner of her eye she saw his arm go up and fold behind his head so he was propped up better to look at her. She slowly turned to lay on her side so she could see him.

"If I wasn't sick," he started, voice barely above a whisper. "Would you  _ want _ me to kiss you this time?"

She blushed openly, because he was being so open himself and also because he'd just told her that he liked it when she blushed around him.

"I think so." She replied quietly, shyly. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"You think so?" He repeated, not fully satisfied with her answer.

"I- Yes… I would want you to." She paused, blush intensifying. "I want you to." She corrected. He smiled, glancing down at her lips.

"I refuse to get you sick, but I want you to know that having such self restraint is killing me." He told her and she giggled.

He lifted his hand from beneath the furs and ran his fingers down her arm, stopping at her hip. "Sansa." He breathed. She watched him closely. "What do you want?"

She again, didn't know how to answer because she had no idea what she wanted. She had her family and her home. She was safe.

When she was with him… things felt different, better. Did she want him? Did she want him to hold her? Kiss her? Want her? Did she want him to be in love with her? Did she want him to say all these sweet things and look at her the way he was now?

She shifted closer, her knees touching his leg. He watched her intently. She shifted closer still and he raised his arm as a welcoming gesture to draw her body against his. She accepted the offer and pressed her front against his side, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. His hand was gently caressing her back in soothing motions.

"I'm-" He started, voice unsure. She looked up at him, their faces inches apart. "I'm really happy right now."

She smiled.

Something came over her that she couldn't explain. She wanted to kiss him. She didn't even care that he was sick. She wanted to feel him.

She leaned forwards and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. It lasted only a second and he barely responded, but it was the first time  _ she'd _ kissed anyone and it felt good. It felt oddly  _ right. _

His eyes were wide with surprise when she pulled away, his lips parted. She smirked at the sight of him all flustered and he shook his head in amusement.

"You want to risk getting  _ this?" _ He asked, referring to his sickness.

"I'm from the north, Lord Baelish." She teasingly replied. "I don't get sick anymore. My body is just immune to it now."

The corner of his mouth turned up.  _ "Good." _

Then he claimed her mouth with his. It was different from his previous kisses. The last few times he was so gentle with her… so careful. This time it was all passion, all hunger.

She'd never been kissed in such a way before. Never knew it was a way to be kissed.

His hands weaved through her hair and angled her head differently for each kiss so he could devour her deeper, before they moved down her back and pressed her closer against his eager body. She suddenly realized they had somehow moved to a sitting position.

She gasped into his mouth when he swiped his tongue along the seal of her lips. She felt him smile against her before he repeated the action. She wasn't sure what he was asking for but she hesitantly parted her lips and he immediately used it to his advantage, prodding between her lips.

At first she thought the feeling was strange… but then once he caressed her tongue with his, she realized how good it felt. He tasted minty, despite how sick he's been.

She was shy and hesitant, not knowing what she was supposed to do to contribute but he guided her with his hands on either side of her face and his skillful tongue. She was somewhat getting the hang of it but he was kissing her so fast, so hard, that it was impossible for her to keep up. She ended up pushing him away with a hand on his chest.

They were both panting for air as they looked at each other. His eyes were searching hers desperately. "Is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly, as if not wanting to know the answer.

She shook her head as she swallowed thickly. "Can you just… go slower?" She asked, blushing as she looked away. "I just… don't know how to-"

"Sansa." He said to catch her attention, voice full of amusement. He smiled widely, breathing a laugh.  _ "Of course  _ we can go slow. I'm sorry, I got a little excited." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry if it's obvious that I'm learning as I go… I just…"

_ "Sweetling," _ he breathed as he cupped the sides of her face. "Don't you dare apologize. You have no idea how unbelievable it is to kiss you. Frankly, I'm glad you aren't experienced; it saves me from having to be jealous."

Sansa giggled, dropping her head to his shoulder to hide her face. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him. He breathed in her scent and then left a sweet kiss against the side of her head.

"Kiss me again, Sansa." He whispered and she withdrew from him slightly, licking her lips before leaning in and leaving a sweet, lingering kiss against his lips. He hummed happily, stroking his fingers across her jaw as he kissed her again, just as delicately.

His mouth felt good against hers...  _ great _ , actually. Kissing him felt so right for some reason, and she just melted into it. Melted into the feel of his lips and the taste of his mouth; the smell of him. His hands and mouth worked in tandem together, creating a needy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He started caressing her with his tongue again but it was gentle and sweet as opposed to hungry and wanting. She easily got the hang of it at such a slow pace and soon she was kissing him back with equal fervor. The passion of it was quickly building and she felt she needed something more but she wasn't sure what it was.

Just as that feeling came, he slowly started edging her backwards, urging her to lay down. She hesitantly trusted him and laid on her back, him following her eagerly. Now his front was pressed tightly against hers and a low sound erupted from his throat at the feeling. Sansa wasn't sure if it was a moan or a growl or  _ what _ , but whatever it was, something ached inside of her at the sound of it.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, which was still bare, and she felt the need to investigate further. Running her hands through his thin chest hair led her to where their bodies were pressed too close together to venture further, so her hands travelled the length of his back instead.

His left hand still held the side of her face but his right hand had travelled lower, gripping her hip with a surprising amount of possessiveness.

Soon her lungs began to burn and she pulled away to breathe, but that didn't stop him. His mouth glided across her jaw and down to her neck. She gasped loudly as he kissed her there. She hadn't known her neck was so sensitive, but he seemed to. He didn't just kiss the skin of her neck… he licked and sucked and even nipped. Her fingers instinctively threaded through his short hair and he groaned against her neck.

His hand had gone past her waist and down to her thigh, where he urged her to wrap her leg around him so he could get closer.

That's when she felt it. The hardness pressing against her thigh. Her body stilled immediately and he seemed to feel her tense because he stopped his pursuit of her neck and leaned back to look at her.

"Sorry." He said, voice deep and husky. "I can't really help it. We can stop?" He offered and she blushed, wishing they weren't indiscreetly talking about his… manhood.

"I don't want to stop." She replied honestly and he smiled, which quickly turned into a devilish smirk.

"Oh?" He questioned. "What do you want to do then?"

She fought the smile surfacing and tried not to look into his eyes. "I-I don't know…" She bit down on her lip. "I know what you want… I just… I've never- I don't know."

"Sansa." Her eyes snapped back up to his. He looked troubled. "Calm down. I just want you. We can just lay here and I'd be completely happy, but you said you didn't want to stop. I just want to know your boundaries so I don't over step, that's all." He reassured her, pressing a quick but meaningful kiss to her mouth.

She sighed in relief. "Okay. I just don't know anything about all that, though, that's the problem."

"Ask away. I know pretty much everything, so…" He told her and she twisted her mouth in thought.

"Well, is there anything… besides  _ that _ , that we can do?" She asked timidly and he smirked wickedly.

"Oh sweetling, there's  _ lots _ ." He replied, pupils dilated.

"Okay, well then… what do  _ you _ want to do?" She asked, feeling shy and embarrassed.

"Everything." He chuckled darkly. "But to start I'd like to kiss every single inch of your body. Would you let me do that?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side in question. "Would you let me kiss you here?" He asked, dragging his hand down her chest. She felt her heart beating faster. "How about here?" His hand found her knee and he trailed that upwards, going underneath the hem of her dress. She gasped as he got closer to her most sacred area and his hand paused, his eyes searching for approval. She hesitantly nodded and he continued his path, watching her closely as his hand found her underwear.

He growled when he felt her through the thin fabric. She immediately felt mortified as she noticed she was wet down there, but she then discovered it was the reason he was so turned on.

"Sansa,  _ gods. _ " He breathed, eyes closing as if he were in pain. He stroked her over her underwear and she had to admit that it felt  _ so nice. _ "Sansa?" He questioned and she opened her eyes - _ when had she closed them!? _ "Sansa, can I…?" He asked as his hand moved up to her hip to wrap around the material, showing his want to rip them off. She thought about it for a split second before she nodded and he dragged them down and off her legs.

His hand returned to her center and she gasped when his fingers touched  _ her. _ Her skin. Her burning, wet skin.

She was so focused on the motions of his hand that she was thrown off guard when soft lips grazed hers. She kissed him back moments after and braced herself with her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close to her.

His fingers were circling and flicking something extremely sensitive on her body that she didn't even know about and he had her purring like a cat, not being able to keep her head up properly. She heard his deep chuckle and she regained enough self control to slap his bare chest in retaliation.

He raised his eyebrows challengingly, before his hand stopped it's movements altogether. She was about to protest when she felt his fingers sliding down slightly and she wondered what he was doing until he reached what she immediately knew was her entrance. He started kissing her neck again as his fingers teased and circled and teased some more. Then finally,  _ finally _ , he pushed a finger inside her.

She gasped and squirmed. It felt odd… but strangely good. "Christ, Sansa, you're so tight." He groaned as if the discovery had pained him.

"Is-is that bad?" She asked and he chuckled, thoroughly amused.

"It's so,  _ so _ good, my love." He replied and she got caught up on the new nickname, finding she liked it.

He slowly pulled his finger out and then pumped it back in, repeating the motions multiple times before another finger joined. It hurt quite a bit but as soon as the first stretch was over, it felt really  _ very _ good. But then he did something that made her gasp out his name… he curled his fingers towards her pelvic bone and hit a spot within her that made her toes curl and her nails dig into the skin on his back.

He pulled away far sooner than she would have liked and her eyes opened to stare at him questioningly. He smirked. "I said I wanted to  _ kiss _ your skin. Not simply touch." He teased. "Can I take this off?" He asked, referring to her dress. She swallowed thickly.

She nodded once and his hands trailed up her back to pull at the lacing there. Her heart was pounding and she kept second guessing herself, but the ache between her legs was so insistent that it seemed to outweigh her reason.

He got it loose enough that it started to droop in the front and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest to keep the material from falling and leaving her bare. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her hands with a frown.

"Don't." He whispered gently, encouragingly. His hands covered her own and he urged her to let go. "You're beautiful."

She took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her hands away so the material could be pulled up over her head and off. As soon as the dress was thrown to the ground, his eyes feasted on the sight of her chest. And then further south, where she immediately pressed her thighs together. She was completely bare before him now. She was gnawing at her bottom lip, desperately wanting to cover herself.

"Wow." He breathed, looking back up at her. "You are stunning, Sansa. Undeniably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She laughed disbelievingly, closing her eyes to shake her head, but it was cut short when she felt something hot and wet close around her nipple. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. He finished his heated kiss with a good lick before smirking up at her.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demanded and she did, crossing her ankles behind his back. His hands soothed down her legs.  _ "Mm, _ such lovely long legs." She giggled again and his mouth returned to her chest to suck lightly. "I'm going to mark you." He warned before sucking on the outer side of her left breast rather hard. He let go with a popping sound and moved to the valley between her breasts. "And here." He said, doing the same in that spot, too. "Here." He stated, sucking for the longest time on the side of her neck. When he was done that one, he pulled back to admire his work, smirking.

Then he moved to her stomach, trailing heated kisses down past her belly button. She looked down and noticed a red mark down where his mouth had been and realized it must be beard burn from the scratch of his mustache.

Her legs were next and he started way down at her feet, kissing each. Then her ankles and he lifted each leg to kiss her calves, biting one of them cheekily. Her core throbbed for attention as his mouth lathered kisses past her knees and his facial hair scratched her pale ivory skin erotically.

She didn't quite know what her body wanted: what it needed, but she knew it was  _ something _ and the ache kept getting more intense.

_ "Petyr…" _ She breathed pleadingly… she didn't even know what she was asking him for. He looked up at her with an absolutely  _ wicked _ expression; he seemed to know  _ exactly _ what she was asking for.

He nipped her inner thighs and she briefly worried about how close he was getting to her womanhood. Who would ever want their face so close to there?

He slowly pushed her legs further apart, but she resisted, not liking how open and vulnerable she was to him with his gaze directed straight to her bare, wet core.

He shook his head, telling her without words to not be embarrassed. His eyes repeated his earlier complaints of  _ you're beautiful  _ over and over again until she finally let him push her legs apart.

She was so embarrassed that when she felt his tongue run along her sex for the first time, she didn't have her body in control enough to resist moaning. So, she moaned. And he thoroughly enjoyed it, too.

He started kissing and licking and  _ -Gods- _ sucking.  _ "Petyr… Petyr…" _ She repeated over and over like a prayer.

What he was doing -what she was letting him do- was  _ so _ far from ladylike. So far from right. But  _ gods, _ if it didn't  _ feel _ right.

His eyes were mostly closed as he devoured her, arms wrapped around her legs so he could angle her hips upwards for better access. She soon found her fingers twisted in his hair to encourage him to keep going.  _ Gods please don't stop. _

His grip on her tightened as his tongue teased her sensitive nub relentlessly. She squirmed beneath him and her fingers tightened in his hair. He groaned at the hair-pulling and it sent such  _ delicious  _ vibrations through her; she moaned in response.

His tongue slid down to her entrance and he prodded her there, slowly sliding his tongue into her and then back out. She shivered as her eyes began to roll back. She could feel something building inside of her… something wonderful and yet to be discovered.

_ "Petyr…"  _ She whispered breathlessly and his eyes snapped open to lock onto hers and that was all she needed for her body to fall apart.

She threw her head back by the force of it and couldn't stop the incoherent sounds passing her lips as she fisted his hair and her body shook fiercely. Waves of heat and pleasure rippled through her body, shattering her to pieces.

When it passed, she was panting softly trying to catch her breath. He gave her folds one last kiss and then crawled back up to her. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her as he wiped his slick face.

"How was that?" He asked gently and she began to laugh, not being able to stop it from bubbling in her chest. He watched her with amusement.

"It was…" She blushed. "Unreal."

He smirked then, happy with himself for pleasing her. He leaned down to leave a firm kiss on her lips, which tasted slightly odd, and then rolled off of her to lay beside her.

She turned onto her side, pulling the covers over her nakedness. Her eyes traced his body from his shoulders, down his arms to his elegant hands to his ribcage which was slightly visible, to his slender hips and then to the defined bulge in his breeches.

"Is it painful?" She blurted out, wondering how he could be comfortable with something so large and hard in his pants.

He turned towards her with his brow furrowed, and then followed the direction of her gaze and began chuckling. Her eyes moved back up to his and she smiled in amusement, shrugging innocently.

"Uhm, it can be. It's mostly uncomfortable." He told her, still breathing hard. She nodded in understanding, wondering how she can help him.

"What can I do?" She asked after a moment and he immediately groaned.

"You don't have to do anything, love. It'll go away eventually." He told her, but she found she didn't like that answer… she didn't want it to go away.

She sat up, looking down at him. She once again stared at his groin area, tentatively placing her hand on his thigh. He watched her intently. It felt nice when he touched her… so it must feel nice when she touches him?

She hesitantly ran her fingers over the hard bulge and he flinched instantly, hissing her name. Her eyes snapped up to his. "That felt good?" She asked, not because she was being a tease, but because she was genuinely hopeful and curious.

He nodded. " _ So _ good." He replied.

She placed her palm over him and he breathed out heavily. "You don't have to do this, Sansa." He told her and she ignored him and began moving her hand along him, feeling his entire length.

He let her touch him as she pleased, while her hands moved to the lacing of his breeches and she began to pull at them.

"Sansa…" He started once he was unlaced, voice unsure.

Her eyes drifted to his but his gaze remained directly where her hand rested. "What do you want, Petyr?" She asked, feeling unladylike asking in such a cheeky manner. He let out a shaky breath.

"I want you to touch me." He told her and she slipped her hand inside his breeches, gasping when she felt him so hot and hard in the palm of her hand. He groaned loudly, bucking himself into her hand further.

She began moving again, up and down slowly. His eyes were closed most of the time but eventually his hand reached down to cover hers and he sped up her pace. She listened, squeezing him as she moved.

_ "Sansa…" _ He moaned, pushing his breeches down and off of his legs so her movements weren't restricted.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. He was so much bigger than she thought he'd be… than she thought people  _ could _ be. She was told how ugly they look but Petyr's at least, was quite attractive in her mind. There were veins jutting out around it and a big pink tip that oozed slightly with a white liquid she's never seen before. The hair there was dark and wild and she found she liked the trail that led down from his belly button.

His skin was so soft but the member itself was hard as a rock. She moved her hand faster and his chest started to heave.

_ She had heard whispers, gossip, about a lot of things that happen between the bedsheets. _

She pursed her lips in thought before slowing her pace to a stop, her hand wrapped tightly around him. His eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth, groaning in desperation.

"Sansa!?" There was confusion written across his handsome face. He's never looked so desperate before. It made her grin mischievously.

He frowned, thrusting into her hand. " _ Please _ , sweetling. Why did you stop?"

She knew he wasn't truly angry at her, but he sounded that way: irritated.

"What do you want me to do, Petyr?" She asked and his frown deepened.

"Move your  _ hand _ ." He demanded and she giggled, biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing  _ else?" _ She asked and he froze, seemingly understanding where her mind was at. His eyes made there way to meet her's. "What do you  _ want?"  _ She repeated.

He licked his lips slowly, cautiously. "I want to feel your mouth on me. Would you do that for me?" His voice was dark and husky and she shivered at the sound.

She nodded and his eyes darkened further. She shifted closer, moistening her lips as she leaned down, breathing across his bare skin.

He groaned loudly when her lips wrapped around him. "Seven hells, Sansa." He breathed, watching her take more of him in.

She pulled back when he was half way down her throat to lick at him, making his hips push upwards towards her mouth, seeking her out. She granted his wish and took him in again, her throat contracting around him, eliciting a gasp from his lips. She took him all the way in this time and he groaned again from the tightness of her throat.

His hands went to either side of her face and caressed her cheeks as she began to move. His hands started urging her to take more in… to go faster, and she followed his direction.  _ "Fuck, _ sweetling, yes."

She smiled around him, happy with how pleased she was making him.

The sounds she was bringing out of him were so erotic that Sansa began to ache again; her core throbbing with need.

He began to move his hips in rhythm with her, which Sansa took as a sign that he was getting close. That, and the panting breaths that came continuously from his heaving chest.

She pulled away soon after, forcing him to look at her with such a desperate expression that it almost made her laugh.

She didn't say anything… she didn't know what to say, but she knew she wanted -needed- this to happen. So she shifted onto her knees and moved to straddle him. His eyes widened immediately, but he didn't say anything about her actions and instead, just watched her with equal surprise and desire.

Soon her core was right above his hardness, which was now dripping with his arousal. She placed her hands on his chest and his hands moved to her hips. She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes briefly before lowering herself on him.

He slid right in without any pain and he groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh, sweetling." He breathed, caressing her hip bones with his thumbs.

She rocked against him, sparks of pleasure rippling through her. He felt so nice inside her. She felt so unbelievably  _ full _ , complete.

He began to lift her off him before guiding her right back down, his own hips moving against her in a similar rhythm.

Their pace sped up quickly and soon Sansa found herself rutting against him, her breasts bouncing enthusiastically as she went. She felt slightly embarrassed about the sounds passing her lips, but Petyr seemed to be enjoying them and surprisingly, his noises were just as loud. He was groaning against her ear, moaning her name. It was a glorious sound.

Soon he flipped her over, rocking his hips harder against hers. She moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows and wrapping her legs around him. She pushed her heels into his back, telling him to move faster, and he listened.

He sat up on his knees and snapped his hips hard against her in quick successions. She gasped but it sounded more like a scream, making his smirk.

"Petyr." She breathed.  _ "Mm,  _ Petyr."

He groaned, falling forwards onto his hands and slowing his pace.  _ "Gods, _ I love you Sansa." He breathed in her ear as he thrusted into her again and again. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled, moving her hand over to his. He got the hint and leaned his weight onto his other hand so he could intertwine their fingers.

"Faster Petyr, please." She begged and he grunted, snapping his hips again, making her gasp. She spread her legs further apart to take him in better and he used it to his full advantage.

His mouth descended on her, sucking her neck before travelling lower to pleasure her chest. She squirmed against him, biting her lip hard.

"More?" He grunted out, pulling back to look down at her. She nodded frantically, desperately and he smirked. She felt like she would explode if he didn't speed up… but she also felt like she'd explode if he  _ did _ .

He sat back up, both hands bracing her hip bone as he plowed into her. All she could do was hold on tightly to him as he did, her nails digging into the skin on his arms.

He was using his hands to pull her towards him at the same time as he thrusted towards her. Their hips smashed together brutally, almost painfully. She was sure she'd be sore tomorrow… and bruised, too.

He was thrusting so quickly, and hard, into her that her entire body jumped with every single one. He was sweating and panting as he worked hard to please her.

Sansa felt herself unraveling… felt herself peaking, and pulled him back down against her. She wanted him close when she finished… wanted his entire body rubbing against hers… wanted his bare chest against hers.

The first wave finally crashed over her and she gasped out loud as she saw  _ white _ . And it was so, so glorious. Her body  _ shook _ from the force of it. She felt herself clenching his cock and he groaned as he thrusted erratically to get her through it.

Her fingernails found his back and she scratched deeply, making him gasp and then groan again, half in pain and half in pleasure. When she drew her hands back she found her nails were coated in blood. She was about to apologize as the finale waves crashed over her, but his pleasure finally peaked and his hands flexed, making a death grip on her waist.  _ Definite bruising. _

She felt him explode inside her, followed by a series of  _ "oh fuck, Sansa."  _ And  _ "yesss!"  _ And  _ "God's you're perfect, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." _

She smiled against him, still recovering from her own orgasm. He let the sweet moment linger before reluctantly pulling out and rolling to the side, wrapping his arms around her.

"If  _ that _ doesn't get you sick… I don't know what would." He joked and she breathed a laugh, kissing his bare chest as she cuddled into him and started tracing imaginary designs onto his skin. He hummed happily, kissing the crown of her head.

"Petyr?" She whispered.

He turned to her expectantly, eyes greener than she's ever seen them. They shone clear and without any guards or walls or masks; it was just him with his heart laid plainly out for her.

"I think…" She stopped herself, biting her lower lip in caution. He tilted his head to the side, curious.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

He blinked, surprised, before the shock subsided and he grinned widely.

No… she lied. She was  _ sure _ that she was falling in love with him.

"I'm so glad I got sick." He teased in return, but if the youthfulness shining in his eyes was any indication… her confession had made him  _ extremely  _ happy.


End file.
